xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
TobyMac
tobyMac was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Jay, but was stolen onto Team James during the Battle Rounds. He was eliminated in the Knockout Rounds. tobyMac returned for Season 2, where he again landed on Team James, and was eliminated in the Battle Rounds. Background tobyMac is a Christian hip hop recording artist, music producer, songwriter and author. tobyMac has charted 20 solo singles on Billboard's Christian Songs list. He was first known for being a member of the Christian vocal trio DC Talk, staying with them from 1987 until their announced hiatus in 2000. He has since continued a successful solo career with the release of six studio albums: Momentum (2001), Welcome to Diverse City (2004), Portable Sounds (2007), Tonight (2010), Eye on It (2012), This Is Not a Test (2015), as well as two remixed albums of the first two albums titled Re:Mix Momentum and Renovating Diverse City respectively, and one remix album for albums number three and four titled Dubbed and Freq'd: A Remix Project (2012). He now has a fourth remix album titled "Eye'm All Mixed Up". He also has a full-length Christmas album Christmas in Diverse City (2011), which was his first holiday album. TobyMac became only the third Christian artist to have a No. 1 debut on Billboard 200 chart with Eye on It. Between DC Talk and his own solo career, he has sold more than 10 million albums and won 7 Grammy Awards. TobyMac has had six No. 1 hit CHR singles including "Gone", "Made to Love" and "Lose My Soul." Five singles have gone to No. 1 on Billboard's Christian Songs chart, tying him with Third Day for fourth on the list of artists with the most No. 1 hits on that chart. His live concert CD+DVD combo album, Alive and Transported, was released in 2008 and received the Grammy Award for Best Rock or Rap Gospel Album at the 51st Grammy Awards in 2009. His fifth studio album, Eye on It, was released on August 28, 2012 and received a Grammy for Best Contemporary Christian Music Album at the 2013 Grammys held on February 10, 2013. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TobyMac Season 1 Blind Audition For tobyMac's audition in Episode 104, he sang his song "Gone". JayDK and James both turned their chairs. tobyMac chose to be on Team Jay. Season 1 Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 106, tobyMac was paired against Three Days Grace. He performed his song "Gotta Go". Jay chose Three Days Grace as the winner. James decided to steal tobyMac, sending him to Team James. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 111, tobyMac was paired up against Mat Kearney. He performed his song, "Mac Daddy". James chose Mat as the winner. None of the Judges opted to steal toby, eliminating him from the competition. Trivia *tobyMac is the first returnee on XVoice, and the only one on Season 2. Category:Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S1) Category:Stolen Artists Category:Season 1 Stolen Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:Virginia Category:Artists in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 2 Artists Category:Season 2 Male Artists Category:Season 2 Accepted Artists Category:Team James (S2)